


Madness Appeal 瘋狂魅力 - Interlude番外篇

by fakescorpion (SiZodiac)



Series: Madness Appeal 瘋狂魅力 [2]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Moral Ambiguity, References to Illness
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiZodiac/pseuds/fakescorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Arkham超人行事風格比主世界藍超還狠在文中暗示過無數次，本章節終於有機會直接做描述。 在AK遊戲官方世界觀裡透過許多第三者的形容可以得知，儘管Arkham蝙蝠手段殘忍無下限，普遍的認知仍然是Arkham超人更恐怖。 同時保有超人的平易近人卻又讓罪犯避之唯恐不及，Arkham超人就是這樣的角色。</p>
<p>AK遊戲官方裡的小丑泰坦症是血液傳染疾病，現實中幾乎所有的血液傳染疾病也都會是性傳染疾病。 此外AK遊戲結局中有個小細節，當貓女要蝙蝠俠解釋拒絕她的原因時，蝙蝠給的答案是隱晦的 “It means we can’t... I can’t......” 然後轉頭不說了?? 是不能什麼講清楚...!!!</p></blockquote>





	Madness Appeal 瘋狂魅力 - Interlude番外篇

原來彼世界的蝙蝠俠從未考慮過要留下來，哪怕是轉瞬即逝的念頭。 Bruce並不意外，畢竟在那個世界脆弱如希望的火焰仍需要謹慎的守護與傳承，但在舌尖仍能嚐到敗北苦楚的此時，Bruce由衷對這遲來的補刀感到不快。 Clark居然就一笑置之。  
  
這就是他們回到孤獨堡壘時看到的景象。 城堡主機硬盤內的次元轉換相關資料不僅被一掃而空，甚至還名目昭彰地留下了拷貝的痕跡，猶如警告，要他們不要再蓄意插手鏡像世界的戰爭。 病發期用以安置Bruce的氪星石晶體宮殿也被震塌了一半，外星的玻璃碎片如銳利的雪花散落在寢廳內外，近期之內根本不可能讓人居住。  
  
Clark收回攬在Bruce腰間的手稍為後退些，有些愧疚地歪著頭，大概又是聽到了什麼人臨危的哭喊。 四十秒一人自殺、六十秒一宗他殺、一百二十秒一起強姦案，哈，這就是為什麼超人不可能有休息的時間，也只能在有機會有意願出聲呼救的情況下盡量減少受害的數量。  
  
Kelex-04很不適時地飄過來叮嚀： 『Bruce主人，您血液中的裘克氏泰坦症蛋白濃度測量值目前超過危險值，必須限制活動在孤獨堡壘的範圍之內。』  
  
Bruce轉轉眼睛，Clark臉上的表情又添了幾分歉意。 “先去我的房間待著吧？ 那邊有聲控門鎖，將就一下，至少這個晚上別再企圖亂跑。” Clark說著，一邊從頭到腳仔細檢查好友是否在異界士兵官的制服底下藏匿著新傷，確認他只有右手腕上兩處已復位的骨折。 “把這身軍服換下來，我會請Kelor-02給你準備換洗衣物。 還有早點休息，不用等我。”  
  
“也只能這樣。” Bruce目送明日英雄化為割開永夜黑暗的一道紅色曙光，天真的，甚至不認為有必要親自將他押送回牢中。 這份信任不免有些沉重。  
  
Bruce在主機電腦前停頓幾秒考慮是否要連線蝙蝠戰機直接走人，但這次理性戰勝本能，回身跟著AI管家機器前往他的新監獄。 數枚微米等級的監視攝影正盯著他的一舉一動，多想無益。  
  
Clark自己在堡壘裡的房間也不小，更裝飾著玲瑯滿目的外星點綴，東西擺放得整齊卻少有居住的痕跡。 盥洗間內置水晶與流體金屬的操作介面和植被生物科技的淋沐浴，有點像踏入異界的冰川雨林。 Bruce剝掉一身漆黑的束裝隨意亂扔，電子盒匣落地時敲出清脆的咯噠聲響，蒼白的肌膚暴露於人造光之下，在液化金屬凝聚的鏡面中檢視著自己。 Kal留下的痕跡歷歷在目，散落在頸側紅腫瘀紫的親吻、雙手腕上和腰間隱約遺留的指印、腿間後庭處的滑膩也尚未清理，Clark有發現嗎？ Clark有可能沒發現嗎？ 啊...... 但那次機會難得，還真是可惜。  
  
Bruce伸手觸碰脖子上的紅痕，閉上眼睛，幻想太陽神子的擁抱。 一個，或是兩個。 溫柔，或者不那麼溫柔。 太久了太久了，他不挑剔，適宜的溫水順著外星植株的柳條花灑淋在後頸和肩膀上也無法冷卻發熱發燙的人類軀體。 掛著水珠的眼睫搧動，冰藍的眼睛裡漾著霧氣，Bruce攀住垂落的氪星藤蔓另一隻手伸向雙腿間。 嗯，已經硬了吶。  
  
太久了，真的是太久了。 瞬間Bruce甚至希望這些溼滑的沐浴植株除了攙扶著他外，還有些其它不那麼無辜的功能，那樣他就不用每次都得委屈自己來。  
  
  
  
被喚去處理困於俄羅斯境內嚴冬的受難者確實來得即時，剛好給Clark片刻冷靜的機會。 Bruce身體上的痕跡刺眼得有如挑釁。  
  
白雪皚皚能遮蔽可見光視覺，但在X透視的使用下很容易就找到被掩埋的車隊，熱視線溶化數公尺的厚重積雪再連人帶車飛往最接近的城鎮，相同的事情執行十八次。 暴風呼嘯，落雪帶著冰雹顆粒是拍打在臉上的冰冷白砂，但Clark現在只能清楚聽見淋浴溫和地輕撫過胴體的流水聲和那噗通噗通逐漸加快的熟悉心律。 肌膚摩擦的聲音、柔軟壓抑的呻吟，不用想像，Clark知道Bruce有多美麗。  
  
Clark也知道Bruce能細數孤獨堡壘的電腦內存放著多少他的錄影視頻，全是這短短幾個月的累積。 韋恩公子很清楚蝙蝠的瘋狂多危險，當時是他要求對自己的監控不可鬆懈，所以這是單純對友誼的信任還是赤子心坦然的純真？  
  
至少這段期間Bruce總是毫不隱藏地裸露他那勾人的身體。 淋浴的時候僅隔著一層霧化玻璃，溼漉漉地，搖擺、撫摸，雙頰泛著紅暈旖旎呻吟；或是在那張特別準備的大床上，赤裸的身軀纏著薄薄的銀紡織被褥，拳頭攥著紗簾緩慢地挺動腰身增加揉蹭的快感。 偶爾Bruce會張開雙腿將潤滑過的手指埋入股間的私穴，按壓體內的敏感處，卻往往伴隨著遺憾的嘆息，總是因為不適當的角度無疾而終。  
  
有意乘人之危並不困難。 Clark知道Bruce有多久沒碰觸過另一具溫暖的肉體，何況如今的他連接吻都會有所顧忌。 無處發洩的性慾會讓Bruce變得像隻暴躁易怒的雀海神蛺蝶，在枯燥的蛾群裡撲搧著翅膀散發過剩的雄性費洛蒙，對超人的視力與嗅覺來說清晰可見。 原本Clark是願意慢慢等待的，暗示或明示，只要Bruce給他一個相當於點頭同意的信號。  
  
但是Bruce沒有，甚至不曾在高潮的時候偷偷喊他的名字。  
  
代表什麼？ 就算全世界只剩下他這個選擇，Bruce也不願意將他視為對象？ 那Bruce又是為什麼會心甘情願接受另一個世界的「那個他」的碰觸？  
  
越想越煩悶，鋼鐵英雄往西方飛跨過晝夜模糊的交際線，順手將一名酗酒後突發心肌梗塞的中年人帶去鄰近的葛里特曼醫療中心急診室。 這時槍械安全栓叩擊的聲響伴隨著女性的哭泣從北美東岸傳來，是哥譚市，今晚那裡可沒有黑衣騎士的例行巡邏。 正好。  
  
五名粗壯的男子，兩名大學女孩。 執槍者挾持著其中一名栗色頭髮女性，是她在啜泣，被迫看著身形彪悍的男人將嬌小貌美的朋友壓在身下抽動。 金色長髮披散在骯髒的石磚地上、套著針織手套的拳頭虛弱地握緊又鬆開，她們帶著樣式相似的手鍊，或許兩位是女朋友。 半秒鐘之間Clark已經認識了太多，同樣野蠻的悲劇反覆上演。  
  
雙眼一紅，炙熱的審判直接燒穿執槍男子的手掌心。 在場的人們都驚呆了。 施暴者踉蹌後退抽出還硬著的傢伙，Clark不帶感情地望過去，那人再也不會需要那齷齪的東西了。  
  
今日哥譚市沒有黑衣騎士的例行巡邏，在大都會的原則底下沒有慣犯。  
  
兩名男子抱著被熱視線的高溫烤成焦炭的部位跪下向人間的神祇懺悔，三名同夥也腿軟癱在地上，褲襠前被尿液浸溼一大片。 Clark無視他們降落在金髮女孩的面前，卻因為她眼神中的恐懼而收回了好意伸出的手，女孩現在不歡迎任何男人的靠近。 那沒關係，此時Clark的心念也懸在他處，耳邊仍然可以聽到Bruce美好的嗓音。 不只一次Clark想要不顧一切擁抱他、侵犯他、佔有他，但是金髮女孩的那眼神...... 那眼神如同鏡像世界蝙蝠曾瞬間給予他的目光，充滿無邊的恐懼。 Clark無法忍受哪天他的Bruce也這麼看著他。  
  
然後明日之子飛躍起回到天上。 栗髮女子趁亂拾起了落地的槍枝，他假裝沒看見，畢竟這裡是哥譚，而哥譚市民沒有弱者。  
  
Clark未聽聞槍響，Bruce的心跳能掩蓋所有的聲音。  
  
  
  
無視Kelor-02遞上的毛巾和換洗睡袍，Bruce踏出沐浴室就在寢廳地面上留下一個個水漬腳印。 室內溫度已自動做過調整，他不冷，淡漠地瞥了眼緊閉的聲控門後就將自己扔進氪星人舒適的大床裡，裸露背部的曲線抱著枕頭棉被深吸氣。 Bruce彷彿可以聞到收割玉米的甜味揉合著臭氧氣體銳利的清香，是Clark身上獨特的味道。  
  
“嗯......” Bruce舒展雙腿，再小的生理刺激都是催情劑，漸漸喚醒身體的本能反應。 然後才想到要反省這樣的行為會不會過分了，幼稚的任性屢次這樣挑戰友誼的耐心，彼此繼續假裝無知，但都清楚兩人間有太多心照不宣的難言之隱。  
  
細緻的金屬共鳴，出於反射Bruce坐直了身子將銀色的被褥拉至腰間，望著寢廳的圓拱門無聲無息地滑開。 Clark扛著等身大的鋼筋鐵櫃飄進來，漆黑的外殼上印著蝙蝠的記號，他去過哥譚了。  
  
“還醒著？” Clark將裝著蝙蝠盔甲的貨櫃擱置在一邊，清澈純淨的寶石藍眼眸望向長年失眠的朋友。 然後才緩慢地往下移動視線，延著韋恩寶貝線條優美的脖子、結實的胸肌、收起的窄腰，然後直直盯著他腿間挺立搏動的硬物。 織物檔不住超人穿透的視線，而Clark也不想再無謂瞞藏眼神中的熱情與欣賞。  
  
Bruce埋在床單裡的拳頭收緊了。 “看夠了沒有。” 他咬牙說出，聲音卻比預期還要沙啞。 “很顯然我現在有「私事」要處理，那你還不快回大都會去。”  
  
Clark的嘴角彎起不祥的弧度，飛過廳堂落在床旁邊，然後不緊不慢的舉起一隻手。 Bruce感到心頭一陣沒來由的恐慌。  
  
“別碰我！”  
  
明日之子停下了動作，伸出的手就停留在離他脖子上的吻痕一公分遠的地方。 “那你為什麼就願意讓「他」碰呢，Bruce？” 輕柔的詢問。  
  
俊美的哥譚小王子抿著嘴唇撇開視線。  
  
Clark靠得更近，左手肘撐著床墊用右手指頭勾住棉被慢慢將兩人之間的阻隔物拉開，將呼出的熱氣吹上對方裸露的頸項，但仍然紳士地遵守要求保持著毫厘之遙的距離。 然而Bruce根本無處可躲，被迫一絲不掛地躺在超人的身下，甚至不敢直視氪星男子的眼睛。 這麼近的距離下就算沒有接觸Bruce也能感受到暖陽的溫度透過藍色的制服傳來，身體又在背叛他，硬挺的前端有些溼了，久未發洩的慾火越燒越旺。  
  
“你明明是想要我的。” Clark把嘴唇停留在對方的耳畔低語，將膝蓋伸到Bruce的雙腿間，動作依然小心翼翼。 “就像我也非常非常地想要你。”  
  
“... 不... 嗯......”  
  
“讓我碰你，Bruce。”  
  
Bruce緊閉著眼睛陷在柔軟的銀質棉襖中虛弱地搖頭。 “... 不行...... 不行，我已經毀了，你該離我遠點。”  
  
“你很好，你很完美。” Clark歪過頭追逐Bruce的嘴唇，隔著釐米讓說出的每個字帶著溫度落在對方紅潤的唇瓣上，模擬最溫柔的親吻。 “你很完美。”  
  
“...... 不對，不對。” Bruce將頭轉向一邊，卻無從躲避，理智與情慾的掙扎讓他的腦海內亂如散沙。 肉體被勾起的慾望將肌膚染上一層淡淡的粉色，垂落的鮮紅斗篷擦過髖骨和肩膀，讓他興奮地渾身發抖。 “什麼不對，嗯？” Clark低聲詢問，厚實溫熱的掌心在極靠近的距離下描繪挺立的乳尖，Bruce緊咬著嘴唇不出聲。 儘管理智不願意回應對方的挑逗，身體還是不聽使喚地起反應，腳趾捲曲、全身緊繃，後穴環狀的肌肉飢渴地收縮開合著，卻礙於Clark刻意卡在他腿間的膝蓋而無法在不碰觸到對方的情況下合攏雙腿。  
  
見狀Clark輕笑了聲慢悠悠地直起腰，然後對著身下發燙的美麗軀體吹出微涼的氣息。 “嗯啊啊......” 無法再止住細碎的呻吟，Bruce抬起手藏住他的眼睛，實在羞於面對這樣淫蕩的自己。 “不，別... 嗯嗯......”  
  
“為什麼不？ 我看的出來你到底有多想要。”  
  
“你不懂、你不懂......”  
  
“我懂。” Clark溫和反駁，將Bruce的雙手拉開壓在床上才終於讓兩人的視線對上，語氣和善卻毋庸置疑。 “我知道你已經一年沒有和任何人做過了，自從阿卡漢城開始，我知道你是害怕會將身染的疾病傳給他人。”  
  
Bruce痛苦地在唇上咬出血跡，喉嚨乾澀。 “那你應該就能理解為什麼我們... 不能......”  
  
“不，我不理解。” Clark斷然說道。 “生物隔離表示我是這世界上最後一個能安全和你做愛的對象了，你為什麼還要--”  
  
“我不需要你的憐憫！ 你沒有資格這樣玩弄我！” Bruce嘶身吼道，拔高的音調有些歇斯底里。 “你沒有資格！ 我已經毀了，就連我也覺得自己噁心--”  
  
“別說了。”  
  
“-- 你是人間的神明，更不應該紆尊降貴碰觸骯髒的--”  
  
“別再說了。” Clark厲聲打斷他，表情非常難過。 “我不准你這樣汙辱我所愛的人。”  
  
這讓自我厭惡的哥譚公子沉默了。 “...... 你是人間的神，Clark。” 聲音放小了許多，但Bruce仍然鬱鬱寡歡地搖著頭。 “世界這麼大、選擇這麼多，你值得更好的...... 你值得最好的，不應該撿取沒人要的破爛。”  
  
“不，我不這麼認為。” Clark耐心地說道，笑容溫存充滿柔情。 “我已經擁有了最好的，那就是你最為高貴純潔的靈魂。”  
  
“...... 笨蛋。” 韋恩公子輕輕嘆息，早在許久之前就已注定無從抗拒，溺死在氪星遺孤蔚藍的眼睛裡。 而接下來無從得知是誰先做出行動的，但兩人相隔的最後那點距離消失在糾纏的唇舌之間。  
  
Clark什麼時候放開了Bruce的雙手，換成摟著他的腰側和後頸，深吻的同時用下身緩慢地摩蹭對方硬挺的慾望。 “嗯... 嗯嗯啊......” Bruce被弄得全身酥麻，發出破碎的呻吟。 太多感官的刺激，他無法承受。 貌美的童話王子拉著氪星英雄的披肩黑髮，狂亂地啃咬對方的嘴唇。 哥譚的惡夢或許永無止盡，但僅只一晚也好，請讓豔陽的祝福安撫黑暗騎士孤獨的心。  
  
“噓... Bruce。” Clark低聲安撫，壓制住Bruce的肩膀開始舔弄他的脖子和耳根。 Clark想要慢慢品嚐眼前的美人，但Bruce已經缺乏耐心了。 帶粗繭的雙手急切地扒著紅藍的制服好似要直接把堅實的外星材料從他身上直接撕扯下來，嘴和身體卻不願離開，結實光滑的大腿勾在Clark的腰上摩挲，對肌膚接觸充滿渴望。  
  
Clark勉強配合著混亂的動作脫去上衣，又馬上跟Bruce擁吻在一起，舌頭在嘴裡糾纏，舔舐細嫩的口腔黏膜擷取彼此的滋味。  
  
“等...... Bruce，等等。” Clark親暱吻著沾上一層薄汗的髮絲，小心地拉住Bruce的雙臂再次將情人壓入舒適的床墊被褥之中。 Bruce又不開心了，面色潮紅眼裡是深陷情慾的混濁光澤，雙手被制仍舊調皮地在氪星男人的懷裡挺動著柔軟的腰身，將勃起的陰莖在強健的腹肌上摩擦。手肘撐著床墊，Clark換個姿勢將Bruce的雙臂交疊單手禁錮在身後，強迫他後仰挺起胸膛。 立直的陰莖離開了溫暖的接觸在空氣中可憐地抽插抖動，前端飢渴潮溼，前列腺液一滴一滴延著柱身滑下。  
  
Clark寵溺地看著在自己身下發情的美人，空出的手伸出一根指頭輕輕觸摸充血的龜頭，挑逗地在最敏感的鈴口處畫著緩慢的圈，在點水的刺激下它不受控制分泌出滑膩的淫液。  
  
超能視力讓Clark可以輕易分辨Bruce就要高潮的瞬間，故意在最後一刻輕握緊手裡的性器，拇指壓住馬眼。 在不讓他高潮的同時近乎邪惡地從陰莖頂端壓榨出更多乳白色汁液。 “Claaaark。” Bruce拉長嗓音，將兩條腿分得更開。 想要高潮、好想要高潮，Clark卻這樣將他壓在邊緣直到感覺過去。  
  
Bruce憤慨不平地望著今晚的情人，眼角微溼。 “夜晚還很長，寶貝。 耐心點兒。” Clark安慰地親吻了Bruce的臉頰，維持著左手牽制的動作右手暫時離開了顫抖的身體。 Bruce立刻發出如小動物般不愉快的嗚咽。 好在Clark沒有放置他太久，使個眼神就把在旁待命的AI智能喚過來。  
  
見到Kelor-03伸長機械臂遞上水性凝膠狀的潤滑劑給堡壘的主人，哥譚王子才想起隨時關注著他所有舉止行為的攝像器。 舔舔乾裂的唇，Bruce的瞳孔放大而更顯深邃。 “會錄下來？” 他悄聲問道，歪著頭扭了扭腰，主動抬腿將右腳跨到Clark的肩膀上。  
  
“當然。” Clark回答，延著Bruce的大腿根向下摸索，揉搓睪丸和會陰，最後撥開股臀縫挑弄穴口敏感的肌肉。 “會清楚地把你難耐飢渴的模樣錄製下來的，怎麼，這讓你更亢奮了？”  
  
太超過了，言語上和生理上的挑撥。 Bruce又開始在氪星男人如鐵鐐般堅固的臂腕裡掙扎。 修長的腿掛在對方身上緊繃顫抖，腳趾蜷曲，身體後仰露出線條優美的鎖骨，豐滿厚實的胸肌隨著急促的呼吸起伏，還有不受直接刺激就因興奮而粉紅挺立的乳尖。  
  
帶著抱怨，Bruce發出欲求不滿的嘆息。 “給我、給我。”  
  
“好的，王子殿下。” Clark探入一根指頭，卻沒有碰到預想中的阻力。 這讓他稍做停頓。 “你在沐浴的時候是不是......?” Clark笑笑地出聲詢問，Bruce立刻羞恥地紅了臉。  
  
“唔......”  
  
既然如此Clark就不再猶豫，加入第二根手指後來回抽送，一點一點擴張逐漸為他敞開的私穴。 Bruce舒服地配合搖擺柔韌的腰勁，被束縛在身後的雙手攥緊銀質的羽絨絲綿，盡量放鬆，感受有力的手指在身體裡效仿著交歡的動作。 潤滑劑緩解了摩擦的不適，發出淫靡的水聲。 再來是小心翼翼地將體內的食指中指撐開成剪刀狀，待環形括約肌習慣張力後再送入第三指，重複著先前的準備工作。 然後Clark突然停住，外頭的拇指輕壓著會陰部一邊微微勾起埋在伴侶體內的指關節，Bruce倒抽一口氣。  
  
對擁有透視能力的超人來說，找前列腺沒有什麼困難。 Bruce不安地動了動。 Clark安撫地啄了他的唇，隔著腸壁按壓體內柔軟的桃形腺體。  
  
“嗯啊啊......” Bruce的身體立刻有了感覺，刺激來得太急太快，他又開始失控地挺起腰臀戳刺空氣。 勃起的陰莖渴望得不到的撫慰，直接對著腺體的按摩讓他馬上就被逼到高潮的邊緣。 “Claa-Claaaaark。” Bruce難耐呻吟，甚至帶有細微的哭腔，長長的眼睫上掛著生理性的淚珠。 “摸摸我，摸摸我。”  
  
Clark沒聽取懇求，低下頭舔吻情人的胸膛和腹肌，此刻他是個虔誠的信徒，願意用整個夜的時間膜拜身下這具美麗的軀體。 中指順著前列腺中心的凹槽深入淺出地壓撫，食指無名指卻故意打亂節奏頂弄桃形腺體兩側的後壁。 Bruce無處可躲又無從發洩，性器高昂，頂端的小孔洞張合著分泌一滴滴白色的濁液，所剩無幾的自制力分崩離析。  
  
“C-Clark！” Bruce喊道，在腹股溝處幾乎被對折的右腿勾緊了氪星男人的後頸。  
  
“再忍耐一下，親愛的。” Clark在Bruce的左腰側咬了一口留下深刻的齒痕，坐直上半身透視窺看了搭檔的下腹部，突然將三根指頭埋得更深再成V字撐開加壓。 Bruce的身體一振，後仰發出尖細的叫聲，完全沒被碰觸的陰莖頂端吐出大量的精液。 “你作弊--！” 他虛弱地指控道，腰肢配合著搖擺，但是卻依然沒有射。  
  
“聽說前列腺高潮沒有不應期，你說是不是真的？ 嗯？” Clark微笑著說道，完全不給對方喘息的機會繼續指奸Bruce溼滑的後穴。 除了前列腺外，敏銳的超能感知和穿透視力還讓Clark能精準地按摩人類不可能找到的精囊，果然不到三分鐘Bruce又弓起背迎來前列腺的高潮。  
  
“啊啊啊...！” Bruce覺得就要被搾乾了，簡直太不公平！ 他哀怨呻吟，被鐵鑄的胳膊禁錮著承受一波一波甜蜜的苦楚。 第三次，腺體高潮刺激而湧現的微涼精液延著直立抽搐的柱身流下，弄髒了腹部、陰囊、會陰，和Clark手指上的潤滑劑攪和在一起，最後部分又送回他的體內。 這種骯髒讓Bruce羞恥得全身發燙，興致不減反增。  
  
“很舒服？” Clark一副老實樣地問出，緩和了手上的動作用指腹揉搓發紅敏感的穴口。 接二連三的高潮讓Bruce的身體無比慵懶柔軟，在鬆開對雙手的牽制之後也只是乖巧地大張著雙腿，拉著被單，半闔上的冰藍色瞳眸裡泛著水霧，眼角略微紅腫而更顯色慾。 “嗯。” Bruce應了聲，原本要收回的右腳被Clark抓住，深情款款地親吻他的腳趾、腳背、腳踝。 “再不開始，我就要射不出東西了。”  
  
這讓Clark笑得響亮，撥開落在額前的那搓卷髮，他俯身向前摟著冥府騎士的窄腰，Bruce也伸手環抱住太陽神子寬闊厚實的肩膀。 兩人赤裸的胸腹貼在一起摩擦，肌膚相親帶起酥麻的電流傳經全身，舌頭在彼此的口腔裡熱絡纏綿。  
  
“那我就恭敬不如從命了。” Clark說道，毫秒間已退去僅剩的褲裝，讓Bruce終於能一覽他逐漸抬頭的雄偉陽具。 那個尺寸可真壯觀，Bruce色情地舔了舔嘴唇眼睛完全移不開。 以前有幾次偶然經驗瞥見那器官，粗壯的外星陰莖垂在氪星男人的兩腿間，裹著睪丸的陰囊沉而光滑，包皮的皺褶完全覆蓋住龜頭的形狀。 兩人當然會連這裡都徹底不相同，嬰兒時期就割過的貴族孩子和絕對不可能被割過的外星遺孤。 但這卻是第一次見著那巨物氣勢洶洶地硬起來，繃緊原本稍微鬆垮的表皮，甚至隱約可見本該藏匿在包皮之下的龜頭。 Bruce感到喉嚨燥熱，他嚥了口水，後穴肌肉緊張地收縮。  
  
Clark當然會注意到Bruce最細微的小反應。 “喜歡你看到的東西嗎？” 鋼鐵之子滿不要臉地調笑，拉開情人的雙腿就將碩大的陰莖抵上溼滑羞怯的入口。 Bruce本想說些什麼反諷，但Clark突然撈起他的身體向前，直撞到底有些粗魯地開始侵犯他柔嫩的隱私處。 Bruce欲語還休的字句化成綿長的呻吟，腸壁立刻吸附上堅挺的外星性器，充實填滿的快感從尾椎骨向全身流竄。 那溫度、硬度，好似包裹著軟皮的烙鐵，要在他身體裡印下恆久不滅的痕跡。  
  
“啊... 啊... 啊......” Bruce被一下一下幾乎霸道的力量頂弄，像個被蹂躪的玩具，緊閉的眼睫上掛著淚、唾液從微開的嘴角邊流下、汗溼黑髮的頭顱左右搖擺。 他們是交歡的神與魔，在悖德的性愛中糾纏。 超人Clark伸出右手與蝙蝠Bruce的左手十指相扣，另一邊掐著愛侶的腰臀，交合處的水聲與泡沫更顯淫穢。  
  
Bruce被逼在高潮頂點之前掙扎。 巍巍顫抖的陰莖在空氣中戳動，時不時擦過Clark鋼硬的腹肌就讓他飢渴得想流淚，柱身體已一片溼，翹起的前端吐著一股股白色黏稠的液體。  
  
然後Clark換了個角度挺動腰身，用溫熱的性器直接壓上他性腺的敏感點。 “嗯嗯啊啊啊...！！” Bruce喊叫出聲，激射出來的精液噴濺到了臉上和兩人的腹部，前後同時的高潮太強烈讓他迷茫地看著眼前的情人。 但Clark沒有停止抽插的動作，繼續在前列腺的附近按摩拖長對方的性高潮，很快就讓Bruce事後敏感的身體受不了了，軟軟地掙扎，腸壁卻仍在反射地收縮討好填滿了他的凶器。  
  
“等... 不...... 嗯嗯...... 啊... 啊... 啊啊啊......！” Bruce發出微弱的乞求哭喊，但Clark置若罔聞。 將柔韌的腿抬高對折，越發狂暴的掠奪行為中帶著細膩取悅他的所愛。 Bruce被操得全身酥軟聽話，淫蕩地搖擺發情，而在溫暖內壁一收一收的擠壓下，Clark將富含種子的灼熱愛液灌進伴侶的腸道腔內。  
  
“唔，嗯嗯......” Bruce似笑非笑地抿唇輕哼，抬手抹去眼裡的淚。 “...... 居然連精液都是燙的？” Clark彎下腰想要以親吻代替回答，頑皮的王子卻伸出舌頭無聲地要求他含入口中吸吮，太陽的孩子也就寵溺的配合。  
  
然後Bruce注意到埋在股縫間的傢伙完全沒有疲軟的趨勢，甚至還在興致勃勃地脈動，這讓他突然一陣不安顫慄，彎起膝蓋腳踩在那外星人鋼筋般堅實的胸膛上就要把那怪物踢開。 Clark當然是不可能讓搭檔如此輕易地逃掉，將身下人翻過去又把尚且硬著的氪星巨物全根埋入。 Bruce發出輕輕的嗚咽。  
  
“我不行了，不行...... 住... 嗯呀......”  
  
“你還可以的，寶貝。 我看得出來。” 氪星男人說著俯身靠近，埋首在哥譚王子的頸窩深吸氣，舔嚐在他的疼愛下伴侶散發的美好麝香，延著背部優美的線條親吻一節節脊椎骨和遍布的細小傷疤。 Clark低著頭雙手抓著Bruce的細腰以著動物交配的姿勢挺動，放緩的速度溫柔許多，嘴唇停留在腰薦椎的交接處。 那裡的表層皮膚光滑、底下的肌肉骨骼完好無傷，理所當然，如今卻讓超人感到無比慶幸。  
  
“你沒有受傷，實在是太好了。” Clark喃喃自語。 他將懷中的伴侶呵護備至地拉起來，摟著腰以胸貼背，擺放成雙腿大張的姿勢直接跪坐在他挺立的陰莖上。  
  
“什麼傷？” Bruce模糊地詢問，側過頭和身後英俊的外星情人交換甜蜜的吻。 Clark沒有回答反而又開始對他上下其手，揉捏他的胸肌、玩弄激凸的乳尖，同時腰部作工淺淺地向上頂動。 “唔......” Bruce收緊後穴的括約肌，雙腿卻分得更開。 原本已經癱軟的陰莖這時被氪星男人握進溫熱的掌心裡規律地擼動，配合著戳刺角度的改變，在前後的雙重刺激下慾望又漸漸可恥地抬起了頭。  
  
“就說吧，你還行的。” Clark舔舔Bruce的脖子，頂弄速度加快的同時愛憐地撫摸陰莖背上搏動的血管。 Bruce伸手揪著Clark的烏黑短髮，喘氣凌亂，前端又開始斷斷續續分泌出白色濁液。 巨大的氪星陽具越發肆無忌憚地在體內翻攪，精液混合著潤滑劑延著大腿的內側流下，幾乎完全為情人敞開的後穴也因為越來越大的動作而難耐地顫抖收縮。  
  
他們兩人都沒辦法再持續太久。 溼滑的柱身被套弄幾次、鈴口處被稍微施壓，然後Bruce就徒然全身虛力地仰躺在Clark的懷裡，後穴激動地縮緊，勃起的器官抽搐著射了整個手掌心。 Clark也在腸道壁盛情地擠壓下無法控制地達到歡愉的頂點，壓在前列腺上抽插的陰莖就將大量滾燙的精液直接射在情人體內最敏感的地方。  
  
“Claaaarrk！” 終於，Bruce在高潮的時候喊了他的名字。 Clark開心極了，緊緊地擁抱著Bruce在他的臉頰頸側落下零星的吻，享受激情的餘韻。  
  
沉浸在事後的甜蜜朦朧裡拾起四散的理智，交合處溼滑的一塌糊塗，在拔出時發出啪嘰的淫靡水聲。 Clark體貼地將虛脫無力的Bruce打橫地抱起，兩人混雜的體液立刻從他的臀縫間汩汩流下。  
  
“帶我去浴室清理一下。” Bruce理所當然要求道，Clark卻出乎意料地搖了搖頭婉拒。 “你今晚就含著吧。” Clark無辜地眨眨眼，微笑中卻帶著難得的狡猾。 他將情人安放於AI機器新更換的乾淨床單上之後，從金屬盤中取出某樣直徑目測約有五公分的橢圓狀銀灰色物體，Bruce立刻不自在地合攏雙腿卻又被Clark拉住。  
  
“做什麼......！” Bruce厲聲質問。  
  
Clark吻了吻他的小腿內側無視了他的反對，仔細地將那不明物體塞入仍然溼滑的後穴，直至整個完全沒入體內。 那大小形狀剛好堵住了淌流的精液，但Bruce還是打算要做點小反抗，弓起腰背熟練地將兩根手指插進身後的穴口。 他當然是想把那東西拿出來，卻不料什麼也碰不到。 “那是什麼？” Bruce再次詢問，他能感受到體內的東西配合著腸道的蠕動略為變換著形狀越滑越深，在壓上前列腺與精囊的敏感處時開始細細地震動。 他咬著下唇才阻止自己又呻吟出聲。  
  
“氪星的成人玩具，由流質金屬製作而成。” Clark解釋道，將Bruce的手指拉起來親吻他的指關節。 要是繼續看著情人一抽一插地用指頭褻瀆自己，他恐怕又要忍不住提槍再來上一發。 “內建簡單的智能科技操控，有化學傳感器能偵測你血中的賀爾蒙和興奮物質的濃度，進而改變功能增加情趣。”  
  
Bruce抿唇，後穴括約肌收縮了一下，體內疑似的外星跳蛋果然短暫地稍增震動頻率才又趨於緩和。 “...... 我需要睡覺。” 他幾乎是委屈的癟嘴。  
  
“我知道，我相信你會一夜好眠。” Clark點點頭應和。 他瞬間換上超人的藍色制服，然後將繡有艾爾家族徽的紅披風取了下來，細心地將顏色鮮艷的外星織物包住Bruce赤裸美麗的胴體。 “那玩具會在你最沒有防備的夢境裡孵化為一條扭動的小蛇，擴張你、取悅你，而我會一直聽著你發出的所有聲音，Bruce，不管是夢中的囈語、難耐的喘息、加快的心率......”  
  
Bruce的臉已經染上一層深深的緋紅色。  
  
“...... 祝你有個甜美的好夢。” Clark這麼告訴Bruce。 在離開之前又傾身靠了過來，儘管他還有工作要做、儘管他還有一個世界一個明天要拯救。  
  
“我愛你。” 超人在蝙蝠俠的耳邊悄聲低語，是個秘密、是個宣告，不可言說而眾所皆知。 “我愛你。” Clark對著Bruce重複道，褪去神魔羽翼的他們此時是如此平凡地相戀。 Bruce無須回答，伸出雙手攬著對方的頸子獻上他的嘴唇。  
  
永夜的七彩光輝在北極點的天邊閃爍，這將會是個漫長等待的夜晚。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Arkham超人行事風格比主世界藍超還狠在文中暗示過無數次，本章節終於有機會直接做描述。 在AK遊戲官方世界觀裡透過許多第三者的形容可以得知，儘管Arkham蝙蝠手段殘忍無下限，普遍的認知仍然是Arkham超人更恐怖。 同時保有超人的平易近人卻又讓罪犯避之唯恐不及，Arkham超人就是這樣的角色。
> 
> AK遊戲官方裡的小丑泰坦症是血液傳染疾病，現實中幾乎所有的血液傳染疾病也都會是性傳染疾病。 此外AK遊戲結局中有個小細節，當貓女要蝙蝠俠解釋拒絕她的原因時，蝙蝠給的答案是隱晦的 “It means we can’t... I can’t......” 然後轉頭不說了?? 是不能什麼講清楚...!!!


End file.
